Plot Bunnies Up For Adoption
by DoYouNopeDude
Summary: It's a New Year, and after the midseason finale I think we all need some joy in our life. Prompts and plot bunnies up for adoption! Or you can simply browse, I might give you some ideas!


Since I am going back to school next week, I need to post these plot bunnies up for adoption. Can someone take care of them for me? I can't post this on my Tumblr because I don't know how to operate a Tumblr account. Send me a link if you want to adopt some.

Oh and uh, fair warning: This is mostly Rumbelle.

0-0-0-0-0

Tags: Anyelle, Dark Castle AU.

Summary: Rumplestiltskin drinks an unknown potion…with interesting results. Belle is just sick of the unlimited amounts of sass.

Explanation: Basically, every Robert Carlyle character ever starts to invade dear Rumplestiltskin's body and every one of them meets Belle. You pick who. But it must end with Mr. Gold. My personal picks for this is Gaz from The Full Monty, Col. Ives from Ravenous, and Begbie from Trainspotting.

0-0-0-0-0

Tags: Goo, Rumbelle, Dark Castle AU

Summary: Rumplestiltskin is transformed into goo by a vengeful warlock and joins his collection of living goo, where he meets a blue goo whose name is Belle.

Explanation: I have no idea why this popped up, but they must be human at the end. Goo!Rumbelle, because I'm insane. Inspired by the game World of Goo.

0-0-0-0-0

Tags: Sweets, Rumbelle, Neal C./Baelfire, Modern AU

Summary: Graham balls are the newest sweet sensation in town. Bae wants some, but Gold doesn't know how to make one. But there's a new bakery in town, and rumor has it that the pretty brunette baker knows how to make some.

Explanation: I was eating graham balls while making this, that's why. Graham balls are marshmallows encased in a mixture of condensed milk and crushed graham crackers, then rolled again some more in crushed graham, and then chilled to harden.

0-0-0-0-0

Tags: Pirates of the Caribbean AU, Swanfire/Captain Swan

Summary: If Captain Jack Sparrow is Killian, Emma is Elizabeth, and Will is Baelfire, would the events in the PotC Series be changed?

Explanation: I am insane. We figured that out, didn't we? Jack and Will can be interchangeable, if you fancy Killian as a pirate-slash-prince-in-disguise. The original plan for this is that Jack would be Rumplestiltskin, but then if I did that I'd want to change Elizabeth and Will with Snow and Charming…now that's an idea, isn't it?

0-0-0-0-0

Tags: Rumbelle, Darlings' AU, Baelfire.

Summary: Lady Isabelle French is set to marry Lord Gregory Gaston. Why? Her father is dying, and he requests a male heir. But just before the day of the marriage, a boy of fourteen collides with her carriage.

Explanation: A Belle-adopts-Bae fic. Get ready to intensify the Rumbelle angst. I actually have no idea what to do with this, but Rumplestiltskin has to overpower the London nobility. Are the Darlings even set in the same time period as the nobility? I don't know. But other than that, I like this plot bunny.

0-0-0-0-0

Tags: Tumblr, Modern AU, Rumbelle, Neal

Summary: At the insistence of his son, Gold opens a Tumblr account. Having no idea what to do, he randomly asks around for help…and stumbles on one Belle French.

Explanation: This is me saying HELP! I don't know how to use Tumblr! I'm sorry to say but I'm completely lost on Tumblr.

0-0-0-0-0

Tags: Wedding, Modern AU, Rumbelle, Snowing, Swanfire

Summary: Neal and Emma are engaged, but there's a big problem: their parents don't know about their relationship. And then there's Neal's dad, who swears he doesn't go to the jewelry store because of the saleslady.

Explanation: A fun idea, and the one I'm most likely to write in between classes. It's mostly a Gold-meets-the-Nolans with a side-dish of Belle, who happens to be one of Mary Margaret's closest friends. And a saleslady at the only jewelry store in town. You get the idea.

0-0-0-0-0

Tags: Storybrooke AU, Rumbelle

Summary: The curse is broken, and Baelfire is with his family, but he hasn't forgiven Rumple just yet. So Rumple focuses on taking Belle on an adventure around the world.

Explanation: It sucks that Neal was a bastard, and he didn't even push the subject during the phone call, he just asked who that was. And I admit Rumple is an idiot when it comes to his loved ones. Bonus points if you take Rumbelle through Australia and Scotland.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tags: Fans, Rumbelle, Snowing, Swanfire, OutlawQueen

Summary: When the curse broke, it sent a mild pulse of energy in the surrounding area, small enough to be considered nothing, but large enough to jar the signals for a moment. But three OUAT fans were there, and their car just happened to break down on the road to Storybrooke.

Explanation: WIP, actually, but not for future posting. Basically, it features three OUAT fans. A couple of mishaps later, and they come to a decision: they shall combat canon and restore everyone's happy endings. Basically, they're meddlers. Some of their shenanigans include: using a paintball gun on Cora, bribing Belle with fanfiction, mentally traumatizing everyone by their actor's other roles, and more. Stars a lot of fanon material.

This started with me imagining Gold's reaction if he saw Gaz doing the whole stripper thing or Begbie's bar scene. It kinda snowballed from there.

0-0-0-0-0

Tags: Challenge, All canon pairings, Crack!fic

Summary: For the upcoming festival, Emma, Snow, Belle, Ruby and Regina need to come up with a number, because the boss says so. One of the options on the table is to dance, and all the boys agreed to it, but within the group of ladies, there are obvious problems.

Explanation: Inspired by Hollaback Girl and Wannabe by Gwen Stefani and The Spice Girls respectively. Need I say more?

0-0-0-0-0

Tags: Fairy Tales AU

Summary: Belle finds an obscure book in the back of the pawnshop, reads it out loud, and sends everyone into the world of Disney. Goodbye, sanity.

Explanation: All the characters have to act out their Disney roles. It doesn't have to be the animated version, you can include Mary Poppins, Pirates of the Caribbean, and the like. Just some humor to brighten up the day.


End file.
